


If You Want Love, We'll Make It

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, could be, fluff fluff fluff, harry loves Louis, head canons or canon?, louis loves harry, some smutty talk, this is about sexy times, this whole thing is based off the fact I couldn't get your body is a wonderland out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four special times in Louis and Harry lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Love, We'll Make It

X Factor

 

They managed to get the room to themselves due to some bribing of the boys, and it was pure luck that everyone else in the house had gone out for the night. They had been talking about it for weeks but now that it was finally time; they were walking on egg shells around each other, unsure of where to start. Harry shook out his hair for the third time in five minutes, blinking at Louis with those doe like eyes. Louis moved to put his hands on his hips, hesitant at first, but finally gave them a squeeze under his firm grip.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? We can wait if you’re not ready.”

Harry nodded slowly, ducking forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Yes. I’m sure, Lou.”

He smiled until his eyes crinkled and Harry had to kiss him again, this time trying to prove to him how much he wanted it. Louis was quick to open his mouth wider, moving one of the hands from his waist under his shirt, petting at the soft skin.

“Adore your little love handles, H,” he murmured into between kisses.

Harry frowned, pulling back, “S’not romantic, Lou.”

He walked them towards the bed, pushing Harry down on his back. He crawled between his legs, moving his t-shirt up to expose the creamy skin under it. He drew a wet line up Harry’s hip bone with his tongue, glancing up at him, “It _is_ romantic, because I love everything about you.” He pushed the t-shirt up higher, until Harry got the hint to arch up and take it off. He kissed his way up his stomach, until he reached one of his nipples. He nibbled at it, sucking the hard peak between his lips, grinning at the soft ‘oh’ that escaped above him. “Love these,” he moved down lower, repeating the same move, “Love the extra ones too.”

He continued his worship of Harry’s body until he had him pulling at his hair for a desperate kiss, rocking his hips against Louis’ thigh. “Lou, _please_.”

“Please what, baby?”

Harry reached up to pet his cheek. Louis turned his head, kissing the inside. For a moment they just looked at each other, both their expressions soft. Louis felt like even their hearts were beating in unison. Harry thrust his hips up again, pulling him out of his trance. He nodded, sitting back on his heels to work at the buttons on Harry’s jeans.

He took his time making sure Harry was comfortable, and if there was any memory he could freeze in time it would be this one. The way Harry looked with his hair fanned out against the pillow, the damp curls sitting on his forehead, his pupils blown out; how he sounded begging for Louis to add one more finger. It was breathtaking. He hovered above Harry, biting down on his bottom lip as he lined himself up. He took a deep breath, leaning down to kiss the rosy apples of Harry’s cheeks.

“Ready?”

…

Harry rested his head against Louis’ chest, tangling their legs and fingers together. He ran his thumb along the top of Louis’ hand, unable to top from grinning so hard that it almost hurt his face a bit.

“I want to do this all the time. Forever. With you.”

Louis kissed the top of this head, his fingers stroking up and down his spine. “I want that too, H.”

*

Frisco

 

“Fuck, you look so good today,” Louis had Harry pinned to the bed in a hotel room that looked like all the others they had seen during the tour. Harry glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

“Lou, I looked exactly the same as I did yesterday. We’re going to be late if we don’t get ready.”

Louis bit down on his neck, sucking until Harry reached up a hand to tug his hair to try and pull him off. “Exactly. You looked fucking hot yesterday too. You—“ Louis lost his train of thought, feeling how hard Harry was against his thigh. He sat up, hungrily eyeing up Harry’s chest. Louis was becoming a bit of embarrassment when it came to Harry’s body. He somehow had decided to develop a set of abs and grew these sharp v-lines, and just looking at him shirtless was all it took sometimes to rile Louis up.

Hence, why he couldn’t keep his bloody hands off him, and they had to be at a signing in less than an hour. That was the last of his worries right now. Right now he needed to fuck Harry until he couldn’t remember his name.

He grabbed Harry’s hand, tugging him up off the bed. “Come on, shower.” He ushered Harry towards the bathroom door, yanking down his boxers from behind. “Get the water on, I’ll be right in.”

He rummaged through his suitcase, finding the bottle of lube that he needed and shucked his own briefs, kicking them aside. Harry was already under the spray, eyes closed as he shook his hair out. Louis let himself in and crowded Harry up against the wall. He leaned up to suck his earlobe in-between his teeth, curling his hand around Harry’s cock.

“Want you so much, baby. Always want you. Gonna wrap my lips around you, suck on that pretty cock of yours while I open you up. If we had more time I’d do it with my mouth, because you always fall apart so nicely when I do. I’ll make it up to you,”

Harry thrust into his hand, clutching on his shoulders. “Lou, fuck, love it when you do that, love your mouth.”

He flicked his tongue out, trailing his fingers down to the cleft of his arse. “Later. Right now I want you wrapped around my waist and screaming my name.”

And with that, he fell to his knees.

…

On the ride to the signing Louis still couldn’t stop touching Harry; he rubbed little circles into his thighs, dancing his fingers along the inseam of his jeans, until he had Harry swallowing nervously, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

He leaned over, sticking his nose in the soft curls near his ear. “What if I blow you in the bathroom before the signing?”

Harry sputtered, his cheeks flushing deep red.

…

They walked up to the table where they were being seated for the signing, Harry almost tripping over himself when he went to sit down. Zayn caught him, his eyebrows drawn in concern.

“You alright, Harry?”

Harry looked at him; eyes a little spacey, curls a bit disheveled, his cheeks still tinged pink. “Hmm?”

Zayn shook his head. “Jesus Christ, you look well fucked, what did Louis do to you?”

Louis pat Zayn on the back on the way to his seat. “I think the better question is what didn’t I do to him, mate.”

“God.”

Louis smiled brightly, pulling out his chair. “Just Louis is fine, thanks Zayn.”

He flipped him off, darting his eyes over at Paul. “I can’t believe Harry is going to get photographed looking like his brains were sucked out of his dick.”

Harry glanced at him, batting his lashes, a serene smile on his face. “I’m Harry.”

Zayn dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

*

January  2013

 

Louis heard the keys jingle in the front door, causing him to bolt out of bed and bound down the stairs. Harry had barely made it through before Louis had launched himself at him, kissing any part of him that he could get his lips on. Harry wrapped his arms around him, hugging him so hard he could barely breathe, but it was still better than the past few weeks of barely being able to breathe at all.

He jumped up and clung to Harry’s waist, while he walked them over to their living room, sinking down on the couch. They sat there for a moment just revealing in each other’s company, amazed that they were finally touching again. Louis leaned back, cupping Harry’s face.

“Hello.”

Harry titled his chin up, indicating for a kiss, which Louis happily gave to him. Their mouths moved together in familiar rhythm that had Harry grabbing onto his arse to push him closer as he whispered against his lips. “Lou…missed you so much, I—“

Louis surged forward, swallowing his words. He didn’t want to talk, not now. They had talked enough about how much this publicity stunt was hurting them; how Harry sat alone in a hotel room and cried, while Louis did the same in their room while he lay on Harry’s side of the bed.

He just wanted to feel.

He slipped his hands under the hem of Harry’s shirt, and without needing to be asked it was off; with Louis’ floating down to the floor beside it. The rest of their clothes followed, until there was nothing between them but warm skin. They rest their foreheads together, catching their breath. Louis pressed his fingertips into the birds, closing his eyes.

“H, I need you inside, need to feel you. Need to be close. Just…I need you. I’m sorry,” he said with a shaky sigh.

Louis felt the tickle of Harry’s breath on his cheek, his lips pressing the lightest of kisses on it. “You never have to be sorry about needing me, Lou. I _love_ you. I just want it to be you and I. Forever.”

When he opened his eyes, he looked at Harry, fierce and determined. “I’m going to marry you one day.”

Harry smiled. “I know.”

*

The Future

 

Harry paced around the suite, eyes roaming over the bed. He rubbed his hands together nervously, shaking them out after as he jumped up in down. He rolled his neck, internally scolding himself, ‘this is Louis, your Louis, the one you just married, the one you have known since you were 16. Get it together, Styles.’

He heard the key card slid into the door, turning around to meet the bright sparkling eyes of Louis Tomlinson, his husband. His heart skipped momentarily. He was Harry Tomlinson. He choked back what was sure to be an ugly sob. Again.

“Hey love, sorry to keep you waiting. I had to physically remove the champagne bottle out of Niall’s hand. And wipe away his tears before I put him to bed.”

Harry laughed, shuffling on his feet. Louis walked over to him grasping onto the lapels of his jacket. He looked up at him with that minxy little smile Harry loved so much. “Now, how about I put my husband to bed, hmm?”

He pushed the jacket off Harry’s shoulders and threw it to the side, and swallowed the comment he was going to make as Harry’s eyes watched it land on the floor. He instead started on the buttons of his shirt. He already knows that Harry was thinking “that’s a $1500 jacket, Lou” which was usually followed with a kitten like pout.   

The sure to be $500 shirt met the same demise, while Louis grasped onto Harry’s sides, thumbing over the skin there.

“Still my favorite thing, these little love handles.”

Harry giggled, chewing on the side of his index finger. Louis frowned, pulling it away. “What’s wrong? Usually you tell me thats not romantic, and I mean, now is the best time to tell me that’s now romantic. Wedding night and all that.”

Harry groaned, rubbing his hands down Louis’ arms until he got to his hands, linking them with his. “This is going to sound proper stupid, but, I’m a bit…nervous. Please don’t laugh.”

Louis squeezed his fingers, shaking his head. “Babe, I would never laugh at you, but, we’ve done this a few times. Mastered it even, I would say.”

“I know; it’s just that this is our first time as husbands. That’s special, right?”

Louis nodded towards the bed, tugging him along to sit down on the edge. He rest his palm on his thigh, glancing up at him. “Course it is, baby. What can I do to calm your nerves?”

Harry laughed, his shoulders slumping forward. “This is ridiculous, I’m sorry.”

Louis reached out for his chin, forcing Harry to look at him. “Never be sorry. I would do anything for you.”

Harry’s eyes flashed, warmth spreading throughout him. He darted his eyes down at Louis’s lips. “Maybe you could umm, take your time, you know, like the first time we—“

Louis was already pushing him down on the bed. “There’s nothing I would rather do more. Your body is after all, a wonderland.”

Harry gave a full bellied laugh. “How long have you been waiting to use that line?”

Louis splayed a hand over Harry’s hip, moving the other to touch his ring finger.

 “Since you were sixteen. I was just waiting for the right occasion.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “How is this occasion working out for you, then?”

“Perfect.”

He bent down to kiss his hip, pausing to give him that _smile._

“Let’s make you feel sixteen again, Harry Tomlinson.”

 

FIN


End file.
